


Fourth Time's the Charm

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four was a good number, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fourth Time's the Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ me_and_thee_100 challenge: First Kiss

Tonight's the night, he decided. This was already their fourth date, after all. That was a good number, right? Tonight at the drive-in, he'd make his big move and kiss her.

But when he tried to put his arm across her shoulders and she looked at him, sweet and trusting, he lost his nerve. 

_Next time_ , he promised himself glumly as they walked to her door. Fifth date....

"G'night," he said, turning to go. Her hand on his arm stopped him.

"For goodness' sake, Harold," Edith said, and raised her face to his.

_Oh._

Four really was a _great_ number.


End file.
